


Intoxicating Evil

by leo_black_05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tom, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snogging, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Hermione Granger, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_black_05/pseuds/leo_black_05
Summary: Hermione finds herself in 1944, awaited by the one and only Tom Riddle, who has some... interesting plans for her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a stupid, shameless smutty oneshot. I don't know, feel free to roast it. Also, I had some trouble finding original Death Eaters so I just kind of made some up. It is AU- imagine if Hermione, Ron and Harry had a seventh year that was basically just waiting for Voldy to show up. I might write a sequel later but I'm not sure.  
> Good luck you horny bastards.

The sound of Hermione’s Mary Janes slapping the floor reverberated through the halls, bouncing off the stone and echoing back into her ears.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She swore carefully under her breath. Hermione had fallen asleep in the library, and it was now far past curfew. She sped through the halls as quietly as possible, trying to make it back to the Gryffindor tower without getting caught. “Shit!” Hermione winced slightly as the tip of her toe caught on the tile and she sprawled onto the floor, her robes spilling around her like water.  _ Damn it. Of course I immediately become a klutz as soon as I’m doing something important.  _ She lifted herself up on her elbows, desperately trying to gather in her things. From her position on the floor, a glimmer of something green caught her eye. 

Around the bend of the hallway, what looked like a silk scarf teased her eyes with it’s emerald colour, daring her to touch it. Hermione was happy to oblige. Her things abandoned, she prowled towards the scarf, ready to grab the glossy fabric, when suddenly, it moved. It snaked around the dark corner, being dragged by an invisible force into a damp and gloomy hallway Hermione had never seen before. All logic deserted, Hermione foolishly chased after it.  _ What am I doing? I should get Harry and Ron, not just stumbling into some part of this old castle.  _ Her body seemed to ignore her brain's logic and continued to follow the glimmer of fabric far into the unknown. 

“Come back!” She hissed quietly at the cloth.  _ Now I’ve truly gone crazy. I’m talking to textiles.  _ “Stupid thing, come back!” The scarf flitted down a set of stairs, floating down to the base and slipping under a heavy iron door. Hermione tumbled down the stairs with little grace, anxious to catch the scarf so she could stalk back to her dorm. 

The door opened smoothly and with little sound.  _ Where the fuck am I?  _ Hermione was only beginning to become wary of her surroundings.  _ An abandoned classroom? It must be the dungeons.  _ “Lumos!” She breathed, lighting up her wand _.  _ It seemed like a standard sitting room, with armchairs, sofas, a large grandfather clock and a long forgotten hearth. Crates were piled up in the corner, as if someone had been packing up. It was about the size of Snape's classroom.  _ This is… unexpected. I should probably be worried.  _

The green scarf glinted in the light, and Hermione picked it up gingerly, expecting the worst. Instead, a warm, glowing light flashed through the whole room. The fire lit up, and the clock started ticking… counter clockwise and at a faster pace, like a haywire metronome.  _ What the fuck is happening? _

Hermione watched in shock as blurry images of people started to fill the room. They all moved and spoke backwards, as if they were in a movie being reversed. It started out with very few students, all Slytherins, entering the room through the heavy door and just lounging and studying, before leaving out the same door. Hermione could recognize no faces as, similarly to a film being wound back, they were blurry and foggy. Slowly, as the scene played out in front of her, and the clock wound back more, she found that more Slytherins used the room over the past years.

Wild parties, somber dinner parties, and disgustingly vivid snogging sessions danced out in front of her eyes. It seemed like the entire history of this one room was playing out in her eyes.  _ Am I… going back in time?  _ Hermione’s eyes widened at the realization.  _ Fuck. I can’t deal with this right now, not with Voldemort on the rise.  _ Hermione started to move to the door, but found that her legs had ceased working.  _ Shit.  _ She was resigned to watching history playing out before her. She had almost grown bored when she saw a familiar looking girl, talking with a dark haired boy. Brown, bushy hair, fair skin, and a smattering of freckles- it looked exactly like Hermione.  _ No… no, that’s not me. It can’t be. That’s impossible.  _

Dumbfounded, Hermione watched her and the boy in the room. They both were in there on several occasions, sometimes with other people, but one in particular caught her eye. 

The dark haired boy and the Hermione lookalike were caught in each other’s lips and arms, passion evident in both of their faces. Real Hermione squawked as the boy lifted her skirt and put… himself… in her.  _ That’s not me. I don’t fuck around in random places like some wanton whore.  _ Hermione had covered her eyes.  _ I’m no pervert either.  _ The clock had started to tick slower, almost back to the original speed. It stopped with one last grand  _ tock.  _ Hermione noticed that it was still 11:00 pm, but she highly doubted that it was the same year.  _ Fucking hell, I can’t deal with this right now! _

Hermione tentatively lifted a foot, hoping that she was freed from her prison. She successfully moved forward. Not knowing what to do with the green scarf, she wrapped it ‘round her hair like a headband.  _ All right, ‘Mione. We’ve been through worse, we’ll just figure out how to get out of this and it’ll be okay.  _ The room had changed very little. The crates were gone, and the fire lit, but otherwise, it simply looked a bit newer. 

“Hello?” Hermione called. No response came. She reached to straighten her tie, a nervous tic of her hers, but grasped at thin air. Looking down, she realized that both her school robes and tie had disappeared. She was left wearing her jumper, blouse, and skirt.  _ Why would this room take away my tie?  _ Hermione pondered.  _ Perhaps they don’t want anyone to realize I’m a student? Or maybe, realize I’m a Gryffindor... _

Recognizing that she must go out and face the world, she went back to the door, and opened up back into the hallway which she had been baited into. It looked fresher, like more people were using it.  _ I’m positive I’m now in a different time.  _ Hermione stepped only a single foot out the door when a sharp voice caught her.

“Tom, look!” A blond boy accompanied by two other boys pointed at her. She almost hissed at the sight of their green ties.  _ Slytherin.  _ She had barely any time to react before the three were upon her. Hermione gasped. The tallest boy was… Tom Riddle. She quickly raided her head for all her information about Voldemort. He graduated in 1945, so it must be 1944.  _ Shit! I’m in 1944!  _ Hermione cringed as he leaned closer to her. 

“How did you get in that room, dear?” Hermione blanched as the future Voldemort lightly took her chin in his hands.  _ Fuck, why is the most evil person this hot? _

“None of your business!” she seethed at him. Tom and the two other boys shared a look.

“Au contraire, mon ami. That’s a very special room, crafted by me. Only Slytherins can get inside,” He raised a questioning eyebrow. “You’re not a Slytherin, are you, kitten?” Tom was practically on top of her now, hands pinned on either side of this strange girl's head. A thoughtful look crossed his face. “I’ve never seen you here before.” He turned to the two boys beside him. “Malfoy, Nott, have you seen our little kitten here before?” Hermione keened at hearing the names of future death eaters. They both shook their heads. 

“It doesn’t matter why I was in here.” Hermione shouldered her way past Tom. “I’m very sorry I  _ invaded  _ your little study, it was not to my knowledge that you owned this castle.” she sniffed with an air of importance.  _ Confidence, ‘Mione, confidence.  _ She strutted past the boys, who ran to catch up to her. Tom grabbed her elbow and spun her around forcefully.

“Even if, say I ignored your trespassing, you’re still out in the halls after curfew and that’s only really a problem if you actually are a student here.” He pushed her slim body against a wall. “Who. Are. You.” Hermione pushed him away, sprinting for Dumbledore’s office.  _ He still teaches at Hogwarts, right?  _

Two bodies collided into hers, and thick arms wrapped around her. She was dragged, kicking and screaming, back into the sitting room. Abraxas Malfoy and Theodore Nott dumped her in one of the plush green chairs, Tom sprawling out on the chair across from her. Both Abraxas and Theodore went to stand outside the room, protecting any peeping eyes from noticing what was happening inside. Hermione shivered weakly in fear.

“Let’s start with your name then,” Tom crossed his arms and leaned back. At Hermione’s open defiance, he sighed and brought out his wand. “See, I really, really didn’t want to do this right now, love,” he twirled the wand in his hand.  _ Damn it, it’s the exact same wand Harry said that Tom Riddle had. Fuck, I’m stuck in 1944 with Tom Riddle!  _

“If you don’t want to do whatever you plan to do, simply don’t do it,” Hermione sharply retorted. 

“Oh, love, we both know I’m not going to do that.” Tom winked boyishly at her. “ _ Crucio!”  _ He pointed the wand at her lazily as she fell to the floor, screaming in pain. 

_ It’s just in your head, it’s not real, you’re fine!  _ Hermione felt as if he had burned through her organs with a knife. He held her in that tortured position for what seemed like hours, though it was most likely only seconds. Tom dropped his wand and knelt on the floor next to her. 

“Now will you tell me your name, kitten?” His voice was low and soothing, his hand stroked her back lightly.

“Hermione,” she panted out. 

“Good girl, Hermione,” Tom helped her up, sitting her back on the chair. “Sorry ‘bout that, Hermione.” He shrugged. “Now I’ll just- where did you get that?” Tom's demeanor suddenly changed into something much more... tenacious? Hermione couldn’t tell. 

“Get what?” She was confused.  _ I haven’t taken anything from him, have I? _

“Your hair ribbon.” Tom’s pale fingers shot out from his pocket, dancing across the green in her hair. “Where?!” he shouted abruptly, slamming his fist on the table. 

“I- I,” Hermione could barely speak.  _ What am I supposed to tell him?  _ An evil grin grew across Tom’s face. 

“It worked. I did it.” His smile grew wider, terrifying Hermione. “Oh love, it’s no coincidence you’re here. Tell me, what year were you born. And no lies please, dear. 

“1979,” Hermione sang out in a barely-there whisper. 

“As in nineteen thousand nine hundred and seventy nine?” Hermione nodded. 

“And you must be smart, so you surely know who I am, and what year it is here, must you?” Hermione nodded again. 

“You’re Voldemort. Or uh, Tom Riddle.” Hermione glared darkly at him. “My turn for questions. What they fuck did you do? Why the fuck am I here?” Tom simply smiled. 

“Patience, dear. I’m far, far too busy to answer your questions.” He stood up sharply, grabbing her arm and nearly wrenching it from her socket. 

“Hey!” Hermione tried to pry herself from his grasp. 

“Stop fighting, or I’ll have to get Abraxas and Nott again, okay?” Tom hauled her up the stairs.   


“Never, you cunt!” Hermione spat at him. 

“Language, language.” He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs as if she weighed less than a sack of flour. “Malfoy, Nott, I shouldn’t be back for another day or so. Tell the professors I’m… sick. Stomach flu.” The two boys nodded and skulked off, like a chicken without its head. 

“Fuck you, Riddle.” Hermione pounded her fists on his back.   
“Oh you will, love, you will.” Tom smacked her arse. Hermione whitened. 

“What did you just say?” Tom sniggered. 

“I said, you will fuck me.” He hoisted her a little higher on his shoulder, making her yelp.

“You’re going to rape me?!” Hermione squealed indignantly. “I knew you were the most evil human alive, but rape? That’s low, even for you.”  
“No, no, love, I wouldn’t call it rape.” His voice became a low, seductive growl. “By the end of the night, you’re going to beg for my cock.” They had reached the Slytherin dungeons, and entered a special room marked _Head Boy._ Hermione swore quietly. _Shit, if he has his own room, there is no way I’m getting out of this._

He threw her unceremoniously on his bed, and planted himself at a large desk covered in parchments.

“You asked how you got here. Allow me to explain.” He snatched the scarf from her hair. “I enchanted it to lure people of certain… qualities into my little study I made. The room would assess the person, and, if they met my demands, would send them back here. Quite the complicated bit of magic, but then again, I’m quite the complicated person.” He stroked her hair gently, almost lovingly. “The room was just a small space I made for the Slytherins exclusive use. Mischief-making is hard in a school sanctioned space, so I found it rather necessary.”

“You ass!” Hermione stood up. “You horrible creature! I’ll never be able to get home!” She sobbed. “I’m stuck here, 50 years in the past, with Voldemort!” Surprisingly, Tom reached over to hug her. 

“Don’t worry, dear. Ssh, now, don’t cry.” He hummed soothingly, softly in her ear. “I actually took care of that too.” Hermione pushed away from him, looking up at him with questioning eyes. “Yes, yes, I did. The spell will send you back to your own time, on the very same day you left, unchanged and unharmed, by the time I graduate from Hogwarts.” For the first time since her arrival here, Hermione grinned. 

“So I just have to wait, what, five-ish months ‘till I can get home?” She practically jumped. “Wait- why would you want to bring some stranger from the future into the past?” Tom shrugged. 

“Honestly, I care very little about the future. I believe in fate, so I have no need to sift through some snivelling brats head to discover where I end fifty-some years from now.” He turned around and pressed her against the wall. 

“What I was really craving, desperately, was a… companion of sorts.” Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Tom let out a deep, rumbling chuckle. “Yes, yes, I know, it’s strange. But I rather enjoy fucking and the girls here are just so… dry. I wanted someone exciting, someone who wanted to fight, someone with smarts.” His lips brushed past her year. “Of course, I made sure that the scarf would look for a virgin, too.” Hermione practically melted into the ground. 

“Please, you don’t have to do this, I could tell you-” Tom silenced her by pressing his lips against her, devouring her sentence in a greedy kiss. Hermione, shocked, refused to reciprocate the kiss. Tom let a deep moan fill her throat, letting his lips travel up and down her jaw, nibbling slightly at her ear lobe, gently licking the shell of her ear, before cruising down her neck, and biting down on the place where her neck met her shoulder. A small, teasing moan escaped her lips.  _ Fuck, what am I doing? I cannot be enjoying the Tom Riddle.  _

“Yes, good girl. Such a good girl, Hermione.” He ripped the jumper off her, tearing it right through the middle, followed by her white blouse. “Clothes-” He grunted as the buttons to her shirt popped open, “Are such an obstruction,” He pulled off the torn husk of her shirt and threw it to the floor.

Hermione blushed as she was left wearing nothing but her bra and her skirt in front of Tom fucking Riddle. He tore each of her bra straps from her frame with such a force that they snapped in his hand. He threw them to the ground, and quickly tore her skirt down the side, allowing it to fall around down by her ankles. 

She was left wearing only her white knickers, the only semblance of privacy left, but Tom was quick to make that change. He ripped them off her thighs, and threw the torn, mangled fabric away. Hermione gasped.  _ How dare he fucking  _ rip  _ all my clothes off? _

“Oops,” Tom mumbled as his lips found hers once more. This time, he shoved his entire tongue into her mouth, kissing her like a man possessed. Hermione was positive time stopped when his lips met hers. The flutter in her stomach intensified. Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest, her knees grew weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

Tom wasn’t sure if his mind was tricking him, but every breath he took smelled like jasmine, like her, and for the first time since he’d known himself, he almost felt weak. If anything, the warm feeling of her breath, although destabilizing, was inviting. This time around, he draped both arms around Hermione’s small frame and gently bit her bottom lip.

Heat rose from Hermione’s stomach to her chest. Tom’s lips were attacking her with ferocity. Her heart decided to skip a beat as he leaned in to her naked skin, shrugging off his robes, jumper and shirt. 

Her whole body tingled, the feel of him leaning on her as his arms warped around her felt forbidden. It  _ was  _ forbidden. He pulled her in, claiming her mouth again, hungry and intense, until her knees gave in.

Tom, now rid of his shirt and pants, lifted Hermione up and threw her on the bed.  _ God damn it, he’s huge.  _ Hermione took due note of his rather large endowment

“I’m hungry,” he growled, kissing down each of Hermione’s breasts, laving his tongue across the taut skin, and nipping slightly at the delicate flesh. Hermione moaned reluctantly.  _ He shouldn’t be making me feel like this. I shouldn’t be allowing myself to feel this. _

Hermione started sobbing.  _ I’m a horrible person!  _ Her tears did not go unnoticed by Tom, who sat up and brushed a hand against her hair.

“Don’t cry, pretty girl. I know you’re scared, but I promise, I won’t hurt you. I’m going to make you feel good, okay?”

Hermione sniffled and wiped away the tears.  _ Ugh, I hate being so weak! _

She stopped crying, and Tom lowered his mouth and kissed her. It was crazy, having a make up kiss with her rapist, but that was definitely what it was, and it was somehow soothing, regardless of how wrong it was. He stroked his hand down and cupped her left breast, rubbing her nipple around in slow circles until she started to moan once again. Tom was still rock hard, and his cock had left a shining trail in her pubic hair as it rested against her body. As he slid his hand to her other breast and started to squeeze, Hermione's hips rocked against him, and he was gone.

"Fuck, baby," he growled, his hand going straight to her thigh to part her legs wider for him. "Give me that fucking cunt, right now." He was lined up perfectly against her, and started to increase the pressure of his cock against her opening. Their eyes met again, there was a moment where Hermione's body resisted, and then suddenly she was yelping and he was hissing as the head of his cock pushed inside her.

He needed more, that was obvious from the way his body was humming with tension against her, but Tom stayed still until Hermione stopped grimacing in pain. He kissed her, his tongue thrusting deep and his teeth raking her lips as he wrapped his free arm around her head and held on tight, claiming every part of her body that he could reach as his.

Hermione felt her thighs slip further open as her body started to relax, and Tom rocked his hips and eased his length inside her, not stopping until he felt his balls come to rest against her arse. She cried out sharply; he had gotten her wet, but it was her first time and Merlin, he was big. He filled her completely, the head of his cock bumping up against her cervix with every small movement of his hips. Once Hermione got over the initial pain of his entry, though, Tom's body started to feel disturbingly comfortable against her.

He tore his mouth away from hers and raised his head to look at her, stared into her eyes as he inched backwards, pulling his cock from her body until only the head remained inside her. Hermione bit her lip and held her breath to steel herself, expecting him to start pounding into her at any second.

Tom's eyes were smouldering as he looked at her, and as he slowly eased back inside Hermione's body, his lids half closed as he tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure. She echoed his moan, fleetingly surprised at his gentle movements, but within another second she forgot all about everything except the feeling of his cock.

He was hot and hard, and yet smooth like velvet as he moved inside her. Hermione whined as she felt the head of his cock and the veins along his shaft touching places inside her that she had no idea could feel so good. He pulled back and sank into her again, and again, and Hermione brought her legs to her chest to draw him closer. He growled, tilting his hips and increasing his speed just a little, and she started to feel the heat rising within her once again.

"Fuck, kitten," he growled, sliding his hand down Hermione's body to strum his thumb against her clit. "You ready for more?"

She couldn't speak, but it didn't matter. Her throaty groan told him everything he needed to know as he found that perfect rhythm on her clit, and she felt herself squeezing down on his cock. He increased the speed of his thrusts until his movements became firm, then hard, then downright rough as he filled her over and over, sweat beading on his forehead and dampening her skin as he bent and pressed his brow to hers. It should have hurt, but Tom had matched his pace to hers all night, and he had managed to carry her along with him until she didn't care about pain anymore, she just needed him to fuck her brains out.

"Tom," she whispered, looking up at him and tugging on her wrists beneath his hand. "Please!"

He released them, and Hermione whimpered in relief as he allowed her to bring her hands down from above her head. She slid her palms to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath, flattening her hands against the flexing muscles in his abs. He groaned in response, body shuddering as he bit his lip, panting heavily in time with his animal thrusts.

Tom's eyes were wide, his attention focused completely on Hermione as he pounded into her with a single-minded determination to make her come. His circling thumb on her clit became a pinch, and Tom's fingers curled, scratching over his skin in desperation as she felt herself skirting so damned close to the edge once again.

"You gonna come for me, Hermione?" he groaned. He released her clit from his pinching fingers and rolled it against the pad of his thumb once again. Hermione writhed and arched against him, her mouth opening to release a sound so strangled she didn't even recognise her own voice. "Oh yeah," he went on. "You're so fucking close. You love fucking Lord Voldemort."

Hermione scrabbled her hand down to Tom's thumb, and pressed on it until he did what she wanted, increasing the pressure on her clit until her eyes almost watered. "Come on, baby," he whispered. "Squeeze my cock. Fucking come for me."

Another moment later, Hermione lost it, her body bucking against him as the waves of pleasure finally crashed over her, and left her completely exhausted. His thumb was still on her clit, and she hissed as she pushed him off, her skin far too sensitive to be able to withstand the rasp of his callused hands.

"Merlin, kitten," Tom cursed, sliding so that he could rest on his elbows and hold her cheeks in between his palms. "I'm gonna fucking come." His hips jerked, movements becoming erratic as he pressed his forehead to her cheek and let out an animal grunt that sent a primal thrill through Hermione's spine. She reached up and slid one hand to his back and the other to his hair. He shuddered, body tense as a bow as she felt his cock pulse inside her, and a harsh moan escape his lips. A moment later, he allowed his arms to give way and he collapsed his weight on top of her, groaning in relief.

Hermione couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. Her arms were aching, and she felt like she had been hit by a train. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a week, but as Tom raised himself back up onto his elbows and stared down at her with that damned evil smile on his face, she knew that he had other plans for her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I'm bored, so I've decided to make this a multi-chapter thing. Damn it, now I've got to work a plot into this somehow. Oh well. Anything for my fanfiction children :)
> 
> *Warning! It's going to get a wee bit darker, and will incorporate some bdsm. 18+ only (I'm talking to you wattpad fanfiction children.) Seriously, don't read this if you are a child. 
> 
> Tom is evil in this fic, don't get me wrong.

The glaring light of the sun formed a spotlight on the sweat-soaked couple lying in the bed. Tom had roused only a little while before Hermione, exhausted from last night. 

_Last night._ Tom shivered with delight as he remembered everything that happened. _Fuck, she’s perfect._ He caressed the naked body of his still sleeping witch, gently kissing her temple. Tom felt… rather shocked at the way he behaved yesterday. He normally wasn’t so gentle, so comforting. He had never been so tender with any witch he had bedded in his entire life. _The mercy ends today._ Tom had decided that his actions were just to get her accustomed to her new life, he wasn’t actually being a good person. _Yes, yes tonight I’m going to destroy her for real._

This little witch would not make Tom Riddle good. Tom Riddle was evil.

 _And I always will be,_ he vowed silently in his head. _I’ve got far too many important plans to allow for this_ girl _to get in the way._ He palmed her firm breast in his hand. Tom was pleasantly surprised at the girl that he had received. He had set up his scarf-trap almost two years ago- when he was just horny, bumbling fifth-year. But now, at last, he had finally been gifted this sweet goddess from the future. 

Tom got dressed, hurriedly pushing his clothes back onto his lithe frame. He didn’t plan to go to classes today, having already instructed Abraxas and Theo to tell the teachers of his _horrible illness,_ but he still had work to do.

His eyes drifted back over to the sleeping witch in his bed. _Focus, Tom, focus._ His eyes snapped to the parchment on his desk, the one that held many of his grand plans. It was imperative that Tom recruit more followers while still at school, where connections were easier to form and young, weak brains were easy to find and shape into evil. 

Despite what many might think about Tom, he wasn’t one to interfere with the future. He believed in fate, and fate alone, and did nothing to try and stop his fate from coming. When making his trap, he vowed to himself that he would never search the mind of whatever little girl the future sent his way. 

His mind once again on Hermione, he groaned, and pulled off his shirt, trudging back towards the bed. _This little witch is going to ruin me._

* * *

Hermione woke up to warm, aching pleasure growing from her core. She yielded towards the heat, pushing herself downwards into the flame of passion.

Then her eyes flipped open.

Tom was back, sitting on the bed between her legs. His hands were on her thighs, spreading them wide and lifting them into the air, and he lowered his mouth and rasped his tongue from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit in one long, languorous lick. She gasped, threw herself forward to try to push him away, but as her hands slid into his hair Tom tightened his grip on her thighs in warning. He was pressing hard enough to bruise, and Hermione fell back on her elbows, releasing his hair from her fingers as she gripped the sheets until her knuckles were bone white.

She lightly murmured little ‘no’s’ and pleas, but Tom wasn't taking no for an answer, and he was going at her with the same enthusiasm he had shown her all night. His long, hot tongue sought out all the folds of her vagina, stroking along her outer lips before moving inside and wriggling its way into her opening.

Tom moaned against her, and that was her undoing. His mouth vibrated against her clit which drew waves of heat directly to her core, but it was the way that he was completely focused on her and the fact that he was clearly enjoying himself that sent Hermione's fears temporarily flying out of her head. The muscles in her thighs relaxed and she felt her legs easing further open, and Tom took the opportunity to delve deeper, allowing his nose to press against her clit as his tongue circled around inside her. He was moving infuriatingly slowly, and before she knew what she was doing, Hermione was lifting her hips to press herself harder into his face.

"Tom!" she gasped, her voice an alien croak. She felt him smile against her, and he looked up, an innocent grin on his lips.

"What?" he asked, leaning down to flick his tongue across her clit, quick as lightning. She flinched as if he had hurt her. "You got a problem there, baby?" He slid his fingers up the inside of her thigh, dancing first around her clit, and then down to circle her opening. He pressed against her with the tip of a finger, slowly starting to part her folds and she moaned in anticipation, but in another moment his finger was gone, tracing along her clit once again.

Tom slid up Hermione's body so that he could whisper into her ear. He rubbed one hand over her cheek as he spoke, his other fingers still stroking, but nowhere near as hard or as fast as she needed. "You got yourself all fucking hot and wet there, love," he breathed. "You need me to take care of that for you?" He dipped his finger into her again and stayed there, but not deep enough to give her any kind of relief, and it just made her need it all the more.

"Oh god!" she whimpered. Her hips were bucking against him now and she was too hot to care. "Oh please!"

"Tell me what you need, kitten," he whispered, and Hermione whined in dissent. "Tell me," he went on. "Or I can leave you like this."

She couldn't take it. Hermione hated having to talk dirty, but the alternative was just unbearable. "Please Tom," she breathed against his ear. "Put your fingers inside me and fuck me hard."

He shuddered against her as she spoke, slid a second finger inside her and sank them deep. Hermione let out a high pitched squeal as he gave her what she needed, curling his fingers until he found the rougher patch of flesh inside her that made her come apart at the seams.

"That what you need love?" he asked, burying his mouth in her throat for a moment and sucking until he was bound to have left a mark. "You can't get enough of me stretching that tiny little cunt, can you?" He moved back down Hermione's body, latching his mouth over her clit and sucking in a strong, pulsing rhythm as he fucked her with his fingers.

Hermione shook, drenched with heat as she felt the tension within her body become unbearable. She was close, so damned close, and she needed him to push her over the edge so much it hurt. "Shit, Tom," she hissed. "Please!"

"Fuck yeah, kitten," he growled. "Come on my fucking hand." He slid one more finger inside her and bit down onto her clit, and suddenly she was flying, breathy moans escaping her body as she grabbed at Tom's head and pulled him tighter against her, grinding her pubic bone into his face until he probably couldn't breathe. He let her ride it out against him, stroking his fingers against her until it was too much, and she had to push him away. Hermione was still shaking, and she collapsed onto her back as Tom eased her legs back onto the bed.

He waited for her breathing to return to normal, and then Tom stood up, turned to grasp Hermione's hands and guided her onto her feet in front of him. He slid his left hand to tangle in the unruly dark hair at the nape of her neck, and Tom went down to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue and she shivered in guilty pleasure. He came up for air, and stroked the thumb of his right hand over her lips.

It was obvious what he wanted. Hermione gulped nervously; she had never been particularly confident at sucking cock, and Tom was hardly what she would consider to be a 'novice-friendly' size. He tugged on her hair, and she felt herself sinking to her knees in front of him, at eye level with the straining bulge in his pants. Her hands trembled as she freed him from his clothes, and his cock sprang upwards to point directly at her forehead.

She leaned forward until she knew he could feel her breath on his skin, and Tom moaned in anticipation as she opened her mouth. Hermione stuck out her tongue and laid it against the base of his cock, delicately licking all the way up until she flicked over the head, and his moan became harsh as his fist tightened in her hair.

"Fuck, kitten," he groaned. "Stop fucking playing with me and put that cock in your mouth!"

"I," she whispered, faltering in embarrassment as she felt her cheeks reddening at what she was about to say. "I haven't really don't this much before." He laughed, and she felt her blush deepen, but it wasn't a cruel laugh.

"They didn't teach you this in future Hogwarts, huh?" he asked. "Don't worry love, I'll take care of you."

Tom used his hand in Hermione's hair to guide her mouth back to him, and she parted her lips to allow the velvet of the head of his cock inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it a couple of times, tasting the slightly salty skin before tightening her lips around it and sucking gently. He groaned, a shiver running down his spine and he did his best to stifle the jerk of his hips that otherwise would have thrust the length of his cock down into the back of Hermione's throat.

"Fuck, baby," he moaned. "You're doing just fine. Let me see you swallow a little more, and keep sucking exactly like that." Hermione tilted her head forward to do as he asked and her hair fell into her face. Tom swept it out of the way and held it at the nape of her neck for her, stroking his other hand over her cheek as he angled her mouth and helped her set the pace that he wanted.

"Shit," he hissed. "I love that fucking mouth, kitty."

Nobody had ever taken the time to help her like this before. The way that Tom was guiding her meant that Hermione didn't have to worry whether she was doing the right thing, and the heated moans that he was making gave her the confidence to take more of him into her mouth than she ever would have dared before. He showed her where to slide her tongue to tease him, and when and how to increase her speed as she sucked. She ran her tongue along the veins in his shaft that felt so good inside her and he moaned in approval. Tentatively, she reached up to cup his balls in her palm and stroke the tip of her finger over his perineum, and Tom gasped as if she'd hurt him. She snatched her hand away and tried to pull her head backwards in panic.

"Don't fucking stop!" he growled. "Put your hand back, love. That felt so fucking good."

Hermione did as he asked, squeezing him gently as she brought her other hand up to circle the base of his shaft. His body was tense as a bow, and she started moving against him faster, taking more of him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged hard. She had to back off a little, but didn't slow down, and Tom's moans turned animalistic as he felt her throat close around his cock.

She didn't think of herself as someone who enjoyed giving blow jobs. She had friends who raved about it, insisted they could get themselves off just by sucking off a dick, but Hermione had always thought they were crazy. Hearing the moans that were coming out of Tom's mouth right now though, she felt a thrill shoot up her spine. He was a badass fucking lowlife, but she had him out of control almost as easily as he had done to her, and it felt good.

"Shit, kitten," he hissed. "You are fucking perfect. I'm gonna fucking come in your mouth, love."

Tom's body was tense again, and Hermione felt his balls tighten in her hand as he eased out of her mouth, slid his fingers down to the shaft of his cock and stroked in quick jerks. He threw his head back, face locked in a grimace that almost looked like pain, chest heaving as he finally let out a grunt that made Hermione tremble in satisfaction. She leaned forward, opened her mouth wide and let her tongue lap at the head of his cock, catching his come and letting it pool inside her.

She waited until his body stopped pulsing and Tom had started to breathe again. He looked down at her, and Hermione slid his cock back into her mouth, allowing his come to run over her tongue as she traced over the ridges and veins of his shaft once again. He slid both hands back into her hair and tightened his fingers against her scalp, tilting her head back so that he could meet her gaze as she tasted him. Slowly, she eased back, leaving her mouth open for a moment after he pulled out of her completely so that he could see his come on her tongue. She swallowed, and the look in his eyes was priceless.

* * *

Tom rubbed his eyes in exasperation. _Fuck_. _I keep spoiling her._ Tom and Hermione lay in bed, once again sweaty and cum-covered. _I can't keep showing this random mudblood mercy that not even pureblood girls I've fucked have gotten._ He rose from the bed. 

Surprising himself, he was actually enjoying some of this more vanilla sex. He couldn't allow that. For him, sex was like everything else about his life- fast paced, violent, and rough. But with Hermione, it had been so sweet and slow. _Not for much longer._ _She's had plenty of time to get used to living with me. Now, she gets to see the real me._ Tom disappeared into the bathroom to change and clean up. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty my kinky human beings, I'm finally making this a little less vanilla. Also more plot, because right now, this is reading like a cheap porno.

For some reason, they weirdest thing about Hermione's current situation was how many women's clothes Tom had.

Hermione had just been woken up from her deep, dreamless slumber by Tom, who informed her that is was now noon. He led her to his vast wardrobe where there was far, far too many witches clothes for her taste. 

"Why the fuck do you have all this shit, Tom?" Hermione pulled out a dress that looked like it wouldn't fit a three year old, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Same reason I now have you," Tom breathed over her shoulder. His voice lowered into a titillating tone. "I'm a horny little shit." Hermione blushed profusely. She shrugged off her embarrassment. 

"I still hate you, you know." Hermione hissed at him. "You're a depraved, garbage eating-" Tom grabbed her mouth and spun her around to face him, pushing his towering figure over her. 

"See, Hermione, I thought we might be able to have a reasonable conversation, maybe figure out a, what do you muggles say, 'plan of attack' as to how we might make you blend in to the student body." He growled and prowled towards her. Hermione whimpered slightly, before swallowing her fear. "But now, I have to do this." _What's he going to do now, just fuck me again? It's not really that big of a deal._

Tom noticed her new, calmer demeanour and grinned. It was almost a perfect situation. Like a fool, he had trapped her, made her think that he was just some average, priapic teenage boy, when in reality, he was so, so much worse. 

As he approached, she felt her pussy tingle at the sight of him. He moved like a predator, stalking her with slow, calculated movements. He was horrible, a lunatic and a savage. But he was also brave, powerful and confident, which were very attractive qualities to her. _Stupid, you're not attracted to the Lord Voldemort._

But she was. She was horribly, horribly attracted to Tom-fucking-Riddle.

Grabbing her hips, she didn't expect him to just pick her up and throw her onto the bed. Bouncing on the mattress softly, a surprised squeak escaped her from the impact. Before she could protest, he was on her, kissing her feverishly as his hands ran over her body. Distracted by his mouth, she didn't notice that he was tying her arm to the bedpost until he had already finished securing the knot.  
  
“What are you doing?!” she said, pulling against the strap. Continuing his silence, he tied her other arm to the opposite post, leaving just her legs free. She tried to close them but he knelt between her knees.  
  
He ran his hands slowly over her body, looking at her longingly. “Did you know that I used to torture my slaves?” he said, softly caressing her. “I used to beat them, burn them, cut them… kill them, anything I wanted to do. I did.”  
  
As much as she wanted to, she didn't cringe away from him. She looked directly back into his eyes, her face unimpressed. “You are the first slave I have not hurt. The first women I have not hurt, in my life.” She was quiet, unsure how to respond to him. “I don't want to hurt you either,” he said softly rubbing her stomach.

Grabbing both of her bound wrists, he started slowly thrusting into her pussy. “This is the only way I won't hurt you,” he said quietly. Still slowly pumping into her, he put an arm under her, arching her chest closer to his mouth. “I want to tear you apart, destroy every inch of your perfect body,” he said, kissing her chest. “Do you know what a sadist is, what it means?”  
  
She squirmed under him as he took a nipple into his mouth.

“You get off on hurting people?” she whispered. He smiled.

“I'm trying to control myself." Looking up into her eyes, he bit down on her nipple, squeezing her tits hard. She gasped, her body jerking as his cock pushed into her faster.  
  
She was conflicted again, her pussy muddling her common sense. He felt so good inside of her. The inability to move forced her to be in the moment, feeling every stroke. Kissing between her breasts, he brought his hand down to her clit, touching it softly. His touch sent a shock through her system, making her pussy clench around him even tighter. “I want you to cum for me,” he said, his fingers tracing her bundle of nerves.  
  
Her breathing was already laboured, she felt her body heating up as it started to quiver. He watched his cock go in and out of her pussy, his fingers rubbing her soaked lips. She shook her head, closing her eyes. She didn't know why she didn't want him to make her cum, she was almost embarrassed by it. His eyes darkened, pumping harder into her as he put her legs up against his shoulders. “You will cum for me, Hermione,” he ordered fucking her roughly now.  
  
Moaning, she opened her eyes to see him gripping her legs open, his body thrusting into hers. Her tits bounced every time he slammed back into her, her body quickly approaching climax. She gasped as his hand went back to her clit, sending her over the edge. Her body shook under him, flushed and burning hot as an orgasm rushed through her.  
  


"Good, good girl," he whispered into her ear as he pulled out of her. 

"Tom, let me go now." Hermione hissed. She definitely didn't expect him to slap her. 

"You give me orders!" Tom's eyes were red with fury. "You don't order me around, you don't tell me what to do! You exist, because I allow you to! You live because I want you to!" He grabbed her chin in his hand. "You foolish, stupid girl. Do you not understand?" He pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss, uncaring of her own pleasure. "You. Are. Mine." He fastened both of her wrists to the bed.

"Please I-" Tom slapped his hand over her mouth. 

"You lost the privilege to speak a while ago, sweetheart," he snarled. Tom roughly grabbed her cheeks, forcing her mouth open. Hermione's eyes widened as he shoved a familiar piece of fabric into her mouth- her panties from her first night here. _That bastard! Cocksucking piece of shit human!_ Tom tied them tightly behind her head with a scrap of fabric. 

He grinned watching her rage. He had never met a witch with so much fight in her, so much fire. He didn't need to torture her, he felt the exact same rush without it. Walking over to his desk, he picked up a black wand. This wasn't his main wand, no it was something made for much, much more different purposes.

Hermione seethed, bucking against the bed as he walked toward her with it. 

"I don't know why you're so upset. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for my cock," he hummed sweetly in her ear. He loved the sight of her naked and helpless, struggling against the leather straps holding her in. 

Hermione had spat out the makeshift gag. 

"I'm going to murder you in your fucking sleep, Tom," He smiled, smacking her hip hard, making her flinch. 

"Seems like you've forgotten where you are." Tom kissed her breasts, trailing up to her neck sweetly. "This is my kingdom, my domain. I am your Master, you are my slave."

He watched a bright red handprint form on her right hip. "I've already spoiled you more than I should have...," he continued, rubbing her hip before smacking her breast hard. She yelped again, straining against the straps as she tried to pull away from him. 

Taking the black wand, he lightly traced the outside of her cunt lips, rubbing handprints on her ass. “Let's start by working out some of that attitude,” he said, pressing the round head of the wand into her pussy. " _Virbrato!"_ He whispered delicately under his breath.  
  
“I don't have a fucking attitude,” she yelled. Pressing the wand further into her, he watched her body start to shake. Pressing further, he rubbed the buzzing wand against her clit hearing a muffled groan, “I swear, Tom…”

"Slaves only speak when spoken to,” he said, pressing it against the bundle of nerves. He could hear a low growl from her but no back talk. Her body shook all over, her floating legs started kicking again.

Grabbing his cock, he leaned over her, forcing Hermione to look him in his eyes. 

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, taking out his cock in front of her. Her eyes flashed wide open, and she tried to pull away from him. 

"Fuck you, Tom," she hissed.

He grinned, slowly pumping his cock just out of reach from her. “Fuck me? Well if you insist..,” he said.

Rubbing his hand down her bare back, he loved the feel of her hot silky skin. His cock was rock hard anticipating her warm pussy. Walking behind her again, he pulled out the black wand enjoying how easily it slipped from her.  
  
“I knew you would love this, your pussy doesn't lie,” he said, rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet opening. Wiggling her ass again he heard her whimper; she was sexually frustrated, conflicted about it and best of all...  
  
At his mercy.  
  
Pushing into her, he gripped her ass as he buried his cock deep in her pussy. She gasped, her body arching against the bed as he held himself inside of her. Rubbing her asscheeks again he slapped her hard. He could feel her tight pussy squeezing his cock even more.

  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, rubbing her ass again. She squirmed on the mount beneath him, making small noises of frustration.

“I'm not fucking asking you prick,” she said, still trying to get away. He moved his hips, slowly pulling his cock out of her. She moaned, quickly biting her lip to suppress it.

Grabbing her long curly hair, he slapped her left asscheek hard, pushing deep into her as his balls pressed firmly against her pussy lips.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked again, holding his cock inside of her as he pulled back on her hair. She growled loudly, her body unable to continue denying him.  
  
“Fine! You fucking asshole. Yes!” she screamed. Letting go of her hair, he grabbed her hips slamming his cock into her pussy. She held onto the sheets as he fucked her, hard and intense, he was merciless. She whimpered and gasped with every thrust, feeling the girth of his uncut cock fill her pussy. His hands moved from her ass to her bouncing tits, grabbing them from behind.

He leaned down to her face, taking her earlobe between his teeth. “I told you…,” he said pumping hard into her pussy, “... you would beg for my cock.” She groaned, unable to talk as he continued to fuck her as hard as he could. His body was over hers, pushing her down into the mount. She didn't know why she loved how he fucked her, she just knew it felt amazing every single time. She let out a strangled moan as she came, her pussy giving in to him against her will.  
  
She was panting, still pulling from him in vain as his balls hit her pussy lips with every thrust. He wrapped her long hair in his fist again, using it to arch her back more. “That's my girl,” he said, using his other hand to hold her down by her lower back.  
  
She felt her arms going weak as her shoulders started to slump. He was relentless, pounding her pussy hard nonstop. Slamming his cock deep into her, she felt his hot cum fill her in thick bursts.  
  
He groaned loudly, holding his cock deep in her as his balls emptied. Leaning down to her, he kissed her neck softly. “See that wasn't so bad was it?” he whispered, rubbing her stomach from behind. He uncuffed her wrists, releasing her from her bonds and collapsing over her. 

"You're mine, Hermione. All mine."


	4. Chapter 4

so... I' going to abandon this one. I don't know, it's just not the way I like it. Sorry! In about two weeks, however, I plan to post several new stories, which I would love for any readers to check out! Thanks to the few people who read this mistake-riddled (pun intended) piece of shit.


End file.
